1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for providing configuration information to a replaced terminal and/or a replaced network component for a network to transmit electronic data, and more particularly to a process and an apparatus for storing network configuration information in storage adapters that can be connected to replaced network terminals or network components.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is generally known that a network of terminals (networkable devices such as, for example, Personal Computers (PCs), input or output devices, such as sensors or actuators, or the like) exchanges data via network components (such as, for example, an Ethernet switch). In order to set up such networks, the terminals and also the network components must be configured with operating parameters for intercommunications before data exchange via the network and regular operation are possible. The input configuration operating parameters are dependent on the type of network to be configured and can be simple or complex; such setup of a network can be carried out manually or be partially automated, and, accordingly, the extent of set up imposes different requirements as to operator qualifications.
One important requirement found mainly in control operations and automation technology is the need for rapid replacement of failed terminals or network components in order to keep expensive downtimes of such network systems as short as possible. Replaced terminals or components must be configured in the same way as the failed terminals or components before being started-up in order to be able to undertake effective operation after replacement. Thus, the configuration of communications parameters for field bus-capable devices is limited simply to setting a few switches; this extent of setup can be carried out by less qualified personnel.
Recently network standards which were actually developed for the area of office communications (such as, for example, Ethernet, local bridges according to IEE802.1 and the Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) protocol family) have been increasingly used for control and automation tasks. The configuration of the communications and operating parameters for terminals and network components for these types of network environments is much more complex and extensive than that encountered with field busses. This level of complexity may be acceptable within office communication systems since qualified personnel normally are available and downtimes are less critical. Extensive configuration setups however can not be accepted in the area of control and automation technology since in the case of these types of networks downtimes are cost-intensive and in general qualified personnel are not available.